


第十章 新历745年

by mephistozero



Series: 天堂与地狱之间 [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistozero/pseuds/mephistozero





	第十章 新历745年

新历745年本来可以成为伊奥斯大陆史上平凡的一年，没有大范围的战争，只有尼弗海姆和路西斯这对宿敌间的局部交锋。尽管一场战役过后，定然会有寡妇和孤儿的悲泣，但是恕我直言，再惨痛的悲剧，看个几百年也就麻木了。现在连报纸都不屑于把两国之间的交火放进头条，这就是我们人类可悲的天性。  
在这一年，两位弗勒雷其一软禁在菲涅斯塔拉，丝毫没有出逃的迹象，另一位寄住在帝国宰相宅邸，在其临时监护人的看顾下汲取着各种知识；切拉姆还是一贯退守印索穆尼亚，笼城而居；天选之王还未长大；与众神的约定之日尚且遥远。在这一年，维纳斯河里首次发现了一种状似鱼类的死骇；一位名叫沙尼亚·艾盖尔的年轻女性学者以一篇关于大气里的微生物的研究报告在学界崭露头角；玫达修猎人工会首次把他们的生意做到了尼弗海姆境内；但这些都不足以使这一年载入伊奥斯大陆的史册。新历745年本可以是平和的一年，直到时至年末，沉眠于格洛布斯溪谷的冰神不明原因地觉醒了。  
深夜，基格纳塔斯基地仍然灯火通明，魔导引擎的轰鸣声，巡逻士兵的踏步声合成一片嘈杂的噪音。傍晚时刚刚下过暴风雪，白皑皑的积雪此时已经被除雪剂化成了一滩泥泞，刺目的探照灯从地面扫过，将黑夜照照得如同白昼。  
一辆印着帝国宰相纹章的黑色加长型轿车向基地驶来，在门岗处停下。值守的士兵之一上前行了一礼，后座车窗降下少许，伸出一只手递过了证件，那只手的线条如多纳泰罗①的雕塑般优美，但却毫不女气，线条分明的骨节和长期持剑磨损出的薄茧并没有破坏它的美感，反而中和了过于苍白的肤色，为这只手平添了几分劲健气息。士兵仔细查看了证件，并弯身向车厢里窥视了一眼，随即一脸紧张地站直了身子，挥手示意岗亭里的同袍打开大门，黑色轿车缓缓地撵着泥泞的地面驶入了基地，站岗的军人行着礼直到轿车在视线中消失。  
待门岗军人搓着被冻僵的手回到值班室时，在里面待命的同袍一脸疑惑地问道：“怎么这个时间了，宰相大人还到基地来？”  
“刚刚那个？”看着刚刚调到门岗的新人，这位已经在这个岗位上呆了两年的老兵带着讽刺的语气说道：“那可不是宰相大人，那位宰相才不会在这种雪夜屈尊到我们这些粗人的地方来呢！”  
“可那车上不是艾汀·伊祖尼亚大人的纹章吗？”新人一脸困惑。  
“啧，所以说带新人就是麻烦。”军人小声咕哝着抱怨了一句，喝了一口随身酒壶里的劣质白兰地暖身，随后一边擦去嘴边的酒液，一边调笑道，“刚刚那一位是宰相家的‘公主殿下’——瑞布斯·诺克斯·弗勒雷准将。”  
“去年刚到格拉雷亚的神巫大人吗？”新人从值班室探出头，急切地寻找刚刚那辆轿车的踪影，虽然尼弗海姆是个世俗国家，但有的时候最富有生命力的宗教本能就是这样始终扎根在人们的心中。尽管瑞布斯的所谓神巫身份还没有对外公开宣布，但是在帝国的政府和军队内部却俨然不是一个秘密了。  
“呿，什么‘神巫大人’？不过是个摇尾乞怜的亡国奴罢了！从没上过战场，却拿着准将军衔，脸白得跟个娘们儿似的……”又灌了一口酒，老兵带着下流的笑容问道“你知道我们私底下都怎么说吗？”  
新人摇了摇头。  
“我们私底下都叫他——艾汀·伊祖尼亚的小娼妇。”说完，这个挂着猥琐笑容的军汉拍了拍一脸震惊呆愣原地的新人的肩膀。  
瑞布斯坐在车里，基格纳塔斯基地的景象从窗外掠过，少年双眼微阖，手指有节奏地敲击着后座的中控台。今天傍晚，暴风雪刚刚落下时，他被帝国皇帝伊德拉召进了宫。当他步下轿车，穿过回廊，走进会议室时，会议已经进行一个小时了，帝国的所有的将校级军官以及代表文官的艾汀以及贝斯提亚都在座。听到仆人的通传，这些帝国权贵们纷纷看向了瑞布斯，军官们眼中幸灾乐祸的神色令少年感到莫名其妙，他把视线转向艾汀，而后者则对他无奈地苦笑了一下，摇了摇头。  
待瑞布斯落座以后，一位军官率先站了起来，瑞布斯记得他属于一个平时就和伊祖尼亚不睦的派系。这位上校此时带着一种庄严的神情，提出了他的指控：“今日1600点②，沉眠于格洛布斯溪谷的冰神希瓦不明原因地突然觉醒，并且进入狂暴状态。帝国驻军全力阻击，损失了60艘魔导飞船，43台机甲，7万余名人类士兵以及20万余具魔导兵。请问神巫殿下对此有什么解释吗？”  
“说实话，若不是陛下的口谕将我从晚餐桌上拉了过来，我大概还不知道这件事情，为什么您会认为我对此能有什么见解呢？”这一年间基本被隔绝在帝国官场之外，现在却突然被拽到会议室的特涅布莱前王储在片刻的震惊后，迅速恢复了冷静，从容地含笑答道。  
“哼！难道还有谁比起神巫大人更有资格对此负责吗？！况且，格洛布斯溪谷不是您的采邑吗，格洛布斯公爵殿下？”  
“请您把话说清楚，因为我实在不明白您的无端污蔑是从何而来的。”少年收起了他的笑容，手指节轻轻叩击着会议圆桌，咄咄逼人地直视着那名军官说道，“近一年来，我从未离开过格拉雷亚半步，这一点，艾汀·伊祖尼亚大人可以作证。”  
艾汀听到自己被点到，微微脱帽颔首致意，以示附和。  
“我们都知道，弗勒雷家向来是很神秘的，他们有沟通神灵的力量，却对这种力量的运作方式讳莫如深。虽然您没有离开帝都，但是谁知道神灵是不是在远方听到了您的祈愿呢？”军官以一种煽动性的语气说道，引起了在座军人的一片窃窃私语。  
“说得有些道理。我确实没办法证明冰神不是我唤醒的。”瑞布斯的回答引起了一片震惊的哗然，随即他话锋一转：“但是，只是假设，假设我们拥有这种召唤神明于千里之外的力量的话，744年菲涅斯塔拉陷落的时候，我为什么不用呢？我的母亲，前代神巫为什么不用呢？嗯？”  
瑞布斯的诘问让在座的军官们一时语塞。他自嘲地笑了笑，说道：“说句不敬的话，如果弗勒雷一族当真能够随心所欲地使唤神明的话，恐怕这个大陆早就已经是我们的囊中之物了。”少年起身向伊德拉躬身一礼，以表歉意，伊德拉抬手表示不必介意。瑞布斯继续说道“我想这个时候，冰神暴动的事情还没有解决吧？”  
看着率先发难的军官脸上窘迫的神色，瑞布斯知道事实正如自己所料：“冰神暴动尚未平息，官兵还在前线流血，诸君居然能够安稳地坐在开足暖气的会议室里开始乱踢皮球，相互攻讦，真是教我大开眼界！在这种时候说这些诛心之论有什么意义吗？不过是把解决不了的问题胡乱找个人归咎，而自己明哲保身罢了。这可不是帝国军人该有的气魄。”  
鸦雀无声的会议室里突然响起了一阵不合时宜的掌声，发现所有的人瞪视自己的目光，艾汀·伊祖尼亚正在鼓掌的手停在半空中，转而有些尴尬地挠了挠脸颊。  
从开始一直沉默着欣赏这场闹剧的帝国皇帝伊德拉·奥德凯普特陛下开腔了：“既然如此，弗勒雷卿，您有什么好的提案吗？”  
被点到名的少年站起身来，右手握拳置于心脏位置，深鞠一躬，说道：“瑞布斯·诺克斯·弗勒雷，愿为陛下平息冰神的暴动，荡平横亘在您伟业道路上的一切障碍。”  
“好！真是个好孩子！” 狡猾虚伪的老人抚掌大笑起来，瑞布斯知道，打从一开始，他要的就是这个结果，“你们这些尸位素餐的将军们，真应该学学这孩子！平日讲斯文、讲谦逊，可是一旦耳边响起战争的号角，效法的就是饥虎怒豹。③”  
随后事情就这样确定下来，作战会议过后，伊德拉将战斗的最高指挥权交给了瑞布斯，命令他——如果无法平息冰神，毁灭也无妨，并依据格拉乌卡的举荐，任命了一名叫瓦力的年轻少校为监军。截至此时，帝国陆续从格洛布斯附近的基地派去阻击冰神的部队已然大半覆没。  
会议结束后已经将近深夜，瑞布斯要直接赶赴基格纳塔斯基地，乘舰艇去往格洛布斯。在回程的车上，少年翻看着格洛布斯溪谷的卫星图片和冰神的资料，思考着作战策略。  
“不好意思，您大概是被我连累了。”坐在对面的艾汀蓦然开腔，把少年的注意力从阅读中拉了回来，“因为陛下指定给我的这个劳什子监护人的身份，神巫殿下您大概被看做是我打入军方的楔子了。”  
“文武不睦吗？也算是老生常谈了。”瑞布斯翻了一页档案，一目十行地浏览着，冷冰冰地回答道。  
“所以您的仕途恐怕要受我牵连了。”艾汀耸了耸肩，略带歉意地说道。不过瑞布斯在他的脸上，可找不到半分诚恳。  
“无所谓，反正我从一开始就没想过会顺利。”瞥了一眼帝国宰相，少年的注意力再度回到了资料上。  
轿车停在了艾汀宅邸门口，这时雪几乎停了，庭院里的绿植已是一片银装，因为艾汀从不允许使用除雪剂，地上也同样铺着厚厚的积雪。艾汀在宅邸门前下了车，管家为他撑着伞，瑞布斯还要继续赶往基地，艾汀的宅邸与基格纳塔斯距离并不远，几乎可说是顺路。在宅邸门前拾阶而上的帝国宰相好像突然想起了什么，快步走了回来，敲了敲后座的车窗，瑞布斯降下玻璃，冷峻的脸上带着一丝不耐烦的神色看着艾汀。  
红发男人的头上和肩上挂着些刚刚被被北风刮落的积雪，他右手握拳置于左胸，行了个标准的帝国军礼，说道：“祝您武运昌隆。”  
——————  
①多纳泰罗：意大利文艺复兴时期雕塑家。  
②1600点：此处为军事上的时间表达法，比如，早上8点45分表达为0845点。  
③化用自莎士比亚戏剧《亨利五世》。


End file.
